Paw Patrol and Friends / Squeak, Rattle and Roll
Squeak, Rattle and Roll Characters. Rex Weathers Ryder. Mayor Humdinger. Mayor Goodway. ---- Story. Rex is big, proud and the fastest dog in Adventure Bay. With his Mclaren. He can go very fast. He thinks she is the best car in the whole world. One day Rex was driving away from the Town Hall. But Mayor Humdinger was leaving at the same time. He decided to get into Rex's way. This made Rex cross! Rex: Out of my way! Force car coming through! Mayor Humdinger moved aside. But Rex had made him cross. Mayor Humdinger: That car of yours is old and had it's day. When Ryder see's this, that thing will be scrap! Rex: Scrap?! Pah! She's as grand as she ever was. Rex drove off leaving Mayor Humdinger in a puff of dust. Rex drove along the country side. He was having a wonderful time. Then he heard a horrible squeaking noise. Rex was worried. Squeaking could only mean one thing. Something was wrong. Rex: What if Mayor Humdinger's right. What if Ryder scraps my Mclaren. Soon Rex came to a hill. The hill was steep and Rex had to slow down. The slower he went. The more quiet the squeak became. Rex: Ahh. If I move slowly nobody will hear me squeak. And he moved slowly back to the Lookout. That evening, Ryder came to see Rex. Ryder: Rex. I need you to take me to the Town Hall tomorrow. I want to see how fast you can get me there going the long way. Rex was happy to do it. But he was also worried about his squeak. The next day he started his Mclaren and slowly pulled out of the garage. When he picked up a bit of speed he began to squeak again! Rex: Oh my. Then a rattle came along. Rex: Oh dear! Oh dear! Mayor Humdinger was right! The Mclaren his falling apart! What will Ryder say?! So Rex slowed down. Rex stopped outside the entrance to the Lookout to get Ryder. Rex's heart sank. If he went slowly Ryder would think the idea was pointless. But if he went quickly. Ryder would hear is squeak and his rattle. He would know the Mclaren was getting old and send her to the scrap yard! When Ryder was in, Rex pulled slowly out of the Lookout. Rex drove slowly along the long road to the Town Hall. He thought things were going well. But Ryder was unhappy. He spoke to Rex. Ryder: What are you playing at Rex?! If you go slowly this long journey will be pointless and that will never do! Rex: Yes Ryder. Ryder: Remember! You are the fastest dog in Adventure Bay! This made Rex fell proud. Rex: This might be the Mclaren's last trip. But I'll get to the Town Hall on time. The wheel's turned faster! His engine worked harder! Rex: Must be on time! Must be on time! Then Rex began to squeak. And rattle too. Then he heard another noise! A knocking noise! But Rex didn't care. If this was the Mclaren's last trip, he was going to make her go as fast as she could! Rex sqeaked and rattled and knocked all the way to the Town Hall. Mayor Humdinger and Mayor Goodway were there. They had never heard anything make such a noise! Mayor Humdinger: Sounds like another car ready for the scrap yard. But Rex didn't listen. He had made good time and Ryder was happy. Rex: I made it! Ryder: I knew you could do it! But why haven't you had the Mclaren checked up? Rex: Check up?! Ryder: She's been making lots of noise's! She needs a check! Rex: So your not going to scrap her?! Ryder: Scrap Rex?! The fastest car in Adventure Bay! What would be you car?! Rex beemed with pride! The Mclaren spent the next day being polished, wheel's oiled and her engine fixed up. Since then she didn't make anymore funny noise's. She was as good as new! And Rex was feeling very proud! The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Paw Patrol and Friends Category:Paw Patrol and Friends Season 1 Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon stories